


Touch the Skies (Làimhsich an Nèamh)

by CocoMingo



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: A little smutty, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fairy Children, Family Feels, Moors Family, magical babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoMingo/pseuds/CocoMingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along with their four-year-old daughters, Maleficent and Aurora summer in the cottage. After it's clear that the heat is making everyone miserable, they venture into the Moors for peace, and the shade of the trees. The girls seek adventure in more than the cool lakes, prompting Maleficent to teach the first how to fly. (Prompted by the Tumblr Malora community, one-shot, part of the "Changeling" Moors-verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch the Skies (Làimhsich an Nèamh)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan3ills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan3ills/gifts), [nycz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/gifts), [Dis_connect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis_connect/gifts).



> For those of you that haven't read Changeling, Isobel and Sola are original characters of mine - twins born to Maleficent and Aurora. Like their faerie mother, they have wings. This little ficlet/one-shot can stand alone, though. I hope that you enjoy it! As always, reviews are appreciated and always replied to.
> 
> Soundtrack:  
> "Fields of Fortune," and "The Reel," by Secret Garden

The summer months in the countryside just outside the Moors were just as warm as those in the human kingdom, but there were vast differences in how one could escape the blistering hot sun as it evaporated the morning dew from the grasses and trees. Whereas in the castle most would seek comfort in some cool, dark corner of the stone fortress, the Moors held wonders that allowed for much more creative ways to beat the heat.

 

Even years after Maleficent's curse had been broken, and years after Aurora had convinced the faerie to romance her, the humans still feared what lay on this edge of the Border Stones. Both of them agreed that this was just as well, as even years since the humans accepted Maleficent as Aurora's consort had passed and their girls had been born, it meant that summering near the Moors allowed for a privacy not afforded them in the palace. Here the Fair Folk knew better than to overstep, though their curiosity and playful natures often made summering in the little cottage at the glen of trees an amusing time of visits from both realms. It was as though the cottage Aurora grew up in straddled the line between the world of Faerie, and that of Man. It was a place where the years no longer mattered, timeless in its own way.

 

But as the days' temperatures rose and veered on unbearable, even the cottage grew too hot to sleep very well in. Each night that they returned from the shade of the forests near the central loch, it was a battle of wills, and Aurora found her logic for returning to the home sounding more like insanity. At four years old, Isobel and Sola exemplified the old adages of how cranky children could be, sweated up and very literally climbing the walls of their home at the prospect of another sweltering night.

 

Being half-Fae appeared to only double the emotional explosion when a tantrum occurred; their wings fluttering impatiently, jerking about with every wail of discontent at being back in the cottage. Their very nature screamed for them to remove all clothing and flit around naked as jaybirds outside; to seek the brisk, refreshing ponds that dotted the Moors, and the cool misty “clouds” that wafted off of the central waterfall. Maleficent had argued that the girls might be better suited to sleeping in the hollowed out part of the Great Rowan's cliff – her sidhe mound. She assured that they wouldn't stray far, and never had unless inside the safety of the castle walls. They simply wanted to be free, as the call of the season dictated.

 

On and on Maleficent continued with her persuasion, until Aurora lifted a single finger for silence before resting a palm over her damp brow, and sighed. She didn't have much to counter with, and counted her lucky stars that the girls couldn't fly much more than a few feet before their toes would inevitably drag back to the ground. Isobel's tawny, indigo, and violet wings were still somewhat fluffy with immature marginal coverts above the iridescence of their primary flight feathers. Impatient and headstrong as always, Sola had been adamant about plucking at her golden fluff for some time, revealing the shimmering, gilded greens that spoke of the way sunlight dappled the trees.

 

Their need to escape – to fly – was something Aurora couldn't very well argue against, nor blame her usually sweet-tempered children for, especially after day three of double-trouble bubbling over. Maleficent had been surprisingly calm and sympathetic of the girl's needs; aloof as she held them well away from her while Sola kicked, or Isobel blubbered. No stern words were needed to convey that she wasn't having it any longer. Even though she understood, the twins would catch her eyes full of mild warning and cease their complaints for a few hours.

 

And so, after the sun set on the most humid day of an t-Iuchar1 – the dog days of July – Aurora gave in. Perhaps it was the heat rash that was creeping up her back, or the baleful way Maleficent would stare at the ceiling, fanning herself with the neckline of even her gauziest robes while muttering about the weather. In her heart, Aurora knew the deciding factor was her fond memories of sleeping in the Rowan itself, curled beneath one of her faerie's protective wings. Nothing was quite like watching the winds ruffle the feathers, or the weighty security of love as it laid across her.

 

With help from a spell that made Aurora chuckle at its reminder, their daughters dozed.  Both she and Maleficent hefted one of the slumbering forms to a hip, and trekked into the trees. The enchantment wouldn't last long on the twins, but the walk to the Moors wasn't far.  By the time they had walked to the base of the Rowan tree, Aurora was never quite so thankful to see the damp moss that blanketed the ground near the holed-out Sidhe mound beneath. Settling in quickly, they had laid the girls between them and basked in the breezy night air before entering the world of dreams.  

 

Though it felt as if Aurora had only just fallen asleep, the change in the light from behind her eyelids from inky blackness to the lavender of early sunrise told her otherwise. Also telling were the sensations of silky lips skimming across her jawline, and the small puffs of breath that caressed her face.  She thought Maleficent must have just woken as well.

 

Still half-asleep, Aurora tried to sit up. A familiar wing nestled against her chest, pushing her back down with practiced ease as she mumbled. “Wha-?”  

 

Maleficent's bright, multi-hued eyes met her own, far more awake than Aurora had previously thought. She looked well rested for the first time since they had made the journey from the castle to the cottage in May, and beamed a toothy smile. “It's only the wee hours, mo chroí.2 No need to rush about.”

 

Relaxing at the reassurance, Aurora laid back against the spongy mosses and closed her eyes. “Sola, and Bel?” she whispered, knowing the faerie would understand. Maleficent always comprehended what Aurora's words did not say aloud, even though her love was currently focused on kissing each of her eyelids tenderly while stroking one of her sharper fingernails over Aurora's collarbone.

 

“Off with Robin, splashing around. They awoke at the first sign of light on the horizon,” Maleficent murmured, and nudged Aurora's face to the side so that she might rest her head even closer. Her next words fell hot against Aurora's ear, before she nipped at an earlobe. “Which means...”

 

With a playful hum, Aurora wriggled closer beneath the wing shrouding herself and Maleficent from any curious onlookers. Taking her mate's cheeks in each hand, she pulled Maleficent's face to her own and placed a kiss soundly against the sultry red lips. As their kiss intensified, Aurora wondered at how content she felt at this exact moment, a far cry from being at wits end in the cottage. The smell of raw soil and fresh grasses surrounded them, while the earth itself pressed to her back in a supportive embrace. Even more glorious was the sight and touch of Maleficent crowding her other senses. She heard the strangled moan withheld in the faerie's throat, which turned to a purring sort of growl as her lower lip was bitten and sucked on.

 

It had been far too balmy before to do much else than lay apart for the sake of staying cool, but here in the Moors where the sun was just cresting the highest trees, Aurora felt invigorated. She had missed her mate's touch, and arched her neck in a silent request for more lavishing touches. Meanwhile, her hands strayed from Maleficent's face, and down to the front of her dress.

 

When not at the palace, Maleficent preferred her simpler wrap dresses and robes, especially in summer. Aurora sent a wordless thanks to the heavens for this as her hands delved inside the bodice, loosening it away from the tie belt as she cupped the chilly flesh beneath. A nearly painful nip at Aurora's throat was followed by hissing, and a shuddering of the wings around them. It told Aurora all she needed to know. Years ago, she had asked Maleficent what it felt like when they came to completion together. Her love had compared it to the exhiliration of flying, though Maleficent had teased that she couldn't quite choose which she preferred more.

 

“Let's fly,” Aurora murmured, and circled the smoother skin just around the tight, aroused peaks with her thumbs. Rewarded with a moan against her neck, she grinned mischievously while freeing each of her faerie's breasts from the gown, and shimmied down to take one into her mouth. The roots of the Rowan tree beneath the moss scratched against her covered back, but it felt good -- too good, actually. Aurora rubbed her back against the ground again, and released a groan of pleasure against Maleficent's chest.

 

Without warning, Maleficent gasped, and leaned away from her seeking mouth. “Did you hear that?” she spoke, as though to the air instead of Aurora.

 

Aurora knew that the faerie's elfin-like ears heard far better than her own, but she craned her neck and scrunched her face in concentration anyhow. “N-No...”

 

Not wasting any time, Maleficent adjusted her bodice and reached forward to take Aurora's hands. Pulling Aurora into her arms, her mate launched into the air without so much as an explanation. Maleficent's face didn't look worried, but it wasn't happy either. The expression was somewhat resigned, with a twinkle of excitement dancing in her glowing eyes.

 

Clinging as tightly as she could, Aurora yelped directly into a sharp ear. It was more for her benefit over the whipping winds around them, though they weren't flying very high. “Maleficent! What's going on?”

 

There was no answer from the woman who held her steadfast, but as they drew closer to the cliffs where the river's great waterfall thrust over the edge to fill the loch, the ever-present chittering of the Fair Folk that resided in the Moors grew louder. Nearest the edge, the conglomeration of so many different kinds of Fae subject was so dense that Aurora could scarcely make out who was who, until Maleficent landed gracefully near the foray.

 

On a log just outside the crowd sat a quiet, if slightly annoyed Isobel. Her flaxen and white-blonde hair was still damp from the morning's escapades, as were her linen shift and wings. Fluttering around her were Aurora's three pixie 'Aunties' – Knotgrass, Thistlewit, and Flittle. They buzzed on about how they told the girls to be more careful, but as Maleficent unfolded Aurora from her arms, one hand came up in warning.

 

The pixies fell silent, but Isobel met her mother's eye frankly, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. “Sola tried to fly from th' top. Told her, I did... 'Yer too wet, featherhead.'” she tattled smartly before falling back into her usual reticent personality. Plucking absent mindedly at her wings, her eyes still followed Maleficent as she paced around the log to find Robin amidst the crowd.

 

Not wanting to make a scene when Maleficent seemed unphased by the reason for the commotion, Aurora sat beside Isobel on the log. Folding the youngest of the twins into her arms, she squeezed gently, and kissed the mop of blonde curls.

 

“'Tis truth, Maleficent,” Robin agreed, amusement written all over his face as he sat on the cliff's face. The gnome looked down, and barked out a laugh that belied his diminuitive size. “The lass took 'er first leap with more brass than even yerself!”

 

Peering over the edge herself, Maleficent chuckled low in her throat. She then met Aurora's eye, giving a sharp nod and a comforting smile. “It's alright. It's been more than time, but it seems she's stuck on an outcropping. I shall help her.”

 

“Help her?” Aurora questioned the happiness and composure of everyone around, including her mate. Sola was stuck on an outcropping of rock near the great waterfall, and nobody thought it was odd, or even remotely out of the ordinary. She had a sneaking suspicion that 'help' was not her definition of such. “By doing what?”

 

Her eyes softening with understanding, Maleficent held up a hand for peace. “I shall teach her to fly properly, my darling. This situation won't happen again.”

 

Before Aurora could lay her disagreement, Maleficent had leapt off the cliffside. Upon take-off, her huge wings buffeted a wind against the smaller Fair Folk, knocking Aurora's Aunties out of the air, and into the grass. Their resulting squabbling and carrying on might have been humorous any other time, but Aurora was far more concerned with what was happening out of sight.

 

Taking Isobel's dainty hand in her own, she tugged her daughter towards where land met sky. They sat next to Robin, and what Aurora finally managed to see had her of half a mind to call this whole thing off. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the logical voice at the back of her mind, saying that with regards to faerie matters, Maleficent was the one who knew best. It still didn't keep her from nibbling at a nail in quite an unqueenly display, nor did it stop Isobel from popping her thumb into her mouth and staring ominously.

 

Maleficent hovered just in front of a tiny bit of rock that contained a shivering, but brave-faced Sola. Her wings fluttered gently to keep her aloft, while hands glowed golden with magick to dry their daughter's wings. With soft words of encouragement, and an indulgent expression reserved only for their twins, Maleficent then reached forward to take Sola into her grasp. One forceful thrust of her wings carried them upwards, and another shot them further into the skies.

 

With squeals of excitement, the Fair Folk clapped their hands and chattered on. Robin whooped with glee, and did a little jig before turning to Aurora. “She'll be droppin' her right soon! Look, now!”

 

“Dropping her?!” Aurora yelped. While she had convinced Maleficent to play the game before, her love had always been wary of it. Sometimes, the winds didn't cooperate quite as they should, and Aurora would plummet for several hundred feet more than anticipated before being snatched out of the air and to Maleficent's chest. “But Sola is so young!”

 

Robin snorted, and shook his head. “Did'ya forget that birds knock the youngin's straight out the nest, Queenie? Faeries not be corbies or the like, but they teach the wee ones similar like. Ya kin?”

 

Aurora did indeed understand, but she didn't like it. She snuggled Isobel closer against her side, wishing silently that she only had more time before they would have this rite of passage. Wanting more time to keep the girls close and safe warred with her more adventurous and inquisitive self, but after all - these were their daughters. Watching the skies, her eyes squinted against the bright sun as she attempted to follow the sight of Maleficent racing through the clouds with Sola in tow.

 

At the zenith of one such cloud, Maleficent appeared to stop in mid air. Seconds later, a blur of green wings and red hair fell from her open arms. Sola tried to stay adrift amongst the cloud, but her wings' flapping was clumsy and unrefined, and only contributed to her descent. Frustrated, their tiny girl let out a screech that Aurora knew all too well, and started to tumble head over heel towards the ground.

 

Down, down, down she went, and Aurora became light headed from holding her breath. She only released it when Maleficent appeared at Sola's side, diving back and forth beneath the fluttering youngling.

 

Each stroke of Maleficent's wings when she flew beneath Sola was one that Aurora knew could knock a grown human man down. The brown and black appendages reached far behind the faerie, and then Maleficent would thrash them closed in front of her with a great heave of her shoulders. Every time, Sola would be tossed back into the skies.

 

Realization dawned on Aurora's face, and she giggled merrily at what was happening. Maleficent was creating gusts of wind to keep Sola from falling too quickly.

 

By the tenth pass, Sola had righted herself enough to glide along the artificially created foils, and her bliss overflowed in a triumphant squeal that echoed the loch's valley. Maleficent dove to take Sola into her arms, and with a proud exclamation, they sought the heights once more.

 

Tapping Robin's shoulder in an attempt for more information, Aurora found that she could barely conceal her awe at the beauty of Maleficent teaching their daughter how to fly. As the anxiety of the prospect started to wear off, wonderment and curiosity took hold of her heart. “What happens now?” she whispered breathily.

 

“Now?” Robin cheeked wryly. “Now she'll be droppin' her again.”

 

“Again, again!” Isobel cheered beside them, startling both Aurora and the gnome. Tearing at what little fluff remained on her wings, the youngest Princess looked determined – and for once, delighted.

 

Aurora knew now that this would be the summer that their girls would truly learn to fly – independent of their mother, and without help. They were babies no longer, and growing so fast. Feelings of pride and joy mingled bittersweetly in her chest with trepidation, and more than a fair share of longing. How wonderful it would be to fly alongside her family, with her very own pair of strong, and swift wings.

 

For now, she was content imagining that perhaps one day, she too would touch the skies.

 

* * *

 

 

 

1 _._ t-Iuchar _– (Gaelic)_ Considered by most European cultures to occur between July 23 through August 23,  the Dog Days are astronomically the 40 days beginning July 3 and ending August 11, coinciding with the heliacal (morning) rising of the Dog Star, Sirius. These are the days of the year with the least rainfall, and warmest temperatures in the Northern Hemisphere.

2 . mo chroí – _(Gaelic)_ my heart/love.

 


End file.
